


Sleepover

by Pigsinspace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Related, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigsinspace/pseuds/Pigsinspace
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I wrote it to help me make peace with the way Mickey and Ian were treated by the show. Plus, the show never showed really much of the "good" stuff so I got to try and write that here :)





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I have been OBSESSED with Gallavich for over a year. I secretly follow many of you on Twitter to make myself feel better and like I am part of a community (I don't know how to create an anonymous Twitter account, which is why I don't actually follow you---ANY help with that would be greatly appreciated). This is my first attempt at writing something. I really just wrote it for myself because I couldn't move on without having a nice story for Gallavich. They just break my heart so I wanted to give them some happiness :)
> 
> I am open to helpful feedback (but please be gentle).

He looked around at his dark and filthy house and felt embarrassed. This dump, that he called home, was all he deserved and all he had to offer. _Inviting him over was such a fucking mistake_ , he thought. _Well, what’s done is done_ , and he snapped out of his pity and began tidying up the best he could. _It’s just Gallagher coming over to watch movies and hang out. Calm the fuck down_. He knew that wasn’t true. He knew that after their kiss this was going to be more than just watching movies. Or at least he hoped so. _Fuck it_ , he thought. _He doesn’t like it he can fucking leave_. But he still kept cleaning up.

He had gotten pretty sweaty from the housework so he decided to jump in the shower. He let the semi-warm water pour down his body. He was soaping up when he started to think of him-specifically he was thinking about that kiss from earlier. Those pink warm soft lips. Mickey pictured kissing him hard and sloppy. Biting his lip. Watching that sweet mouth as it moved down his body, kissing and biting his neck, then his chest, and working his way down further and further. Mickey's hands began trailing down his body as his daydream dictated; his neck, his chest, his stomach, his thighs. Then, he pictured Gallagher’s big strong hands on his ass as his own hands grabbed his ass. His ass still hurt a little from getting shot but he wasn’t one to bitch about things. Especially if it meant getting fucked hard by Gallagher. He smirked thinking about how such a goofy dork could be so savage while fucking. People had no idea.

He gently began to work himself open. One finger in and out, slowly at first. His eyes were shut and a moan crept out of his lips. It wasn't enough; it wasn't anything close to that big cock ramming into him. He quickly added another finger. He mentally replaced his own fingers with those long, lean, strong fingers of that sexy ass redhead. He added a third finger still not getting close to the fullness he needed. In and out, in and out, working his ass more and more open for that big cock that he hoped to get later. 

He was panting uncontrollably now. "Ian. Ian. Fuck. Yes." His cock was hard and leaking but he knew jerking himself off wasn't going to do it good enough. He needed that redhead to finish him off properly. He finished washing off in what was now pretty cold water, got out of the shower and dried himself off. He grabbed a tank top and some pants. He thought he looked alright. The tank top showed his own strong arms and he had seen Gallagher check him out multiple times when he was wearing these pants.

Once he was dressed, he went to the kitchen and threw some pizza rolls in the oven in case Gallagher was hungry. At least eating would give them something to do in case this was really awkward. _Him eating…that mouth…that tongue. Kissing him…shit, focus man._. He made sure there were beers in the fridge for them.

He was still in the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. That broke him out of his own stupid thoughts. His stomach flipped. _Must be from the pain from getting shot_. He heard the knock again. “Fuck man I’m coming! Calm your tits.” He opened the door and that sweet, goofy face smiled back at him. “Hey Mick”. “Hey Firecrotch” he said as he just walked away from the open door. He had noticed that Gallagher was wearing Mickey’s favorite green shirt. It matched his eyes perfectly. _God that’s so gay, man_. But it did make his eyes mesmerizing.

“Thanks for inviting me over. That place they have me at is a real shitshow.” “Don’t mention it. I’ve been in worse places but you’re kinda soft and I have the house for a couple days so whatever.” The redhead walked closer and looked into his eyes and said, “Well thanks nonetheless. I mean it. Hey - it smells really good. Did you make me dinner?” “Fuck you is what I made you. I just threw in some pizza rolls.” With that, Mickey walked into the kitchen to get them out of the oven. He hoped that they weren’t burnt and that Gallagher liked them.

Gallagher made himself right at home and went to where the DVDs were. He started thumbing through them. “Hey- Van Damme! He’s the man. He could totally take out Segal”. Mickey couldn’t believe his ears. “You are outta your mind. Have you seen that ponytail? It’s a powerful pony tail. That’s bullshit.” They went back and forth arguing about who was better: Van Damme or Segal. Then Gallagher came and sat down on the couch next to Mickey. They sat there for a minute stealing glances at one another and sipping their beers. Mickey was content. He spread his legs out as far as they could go so his knee could rest again Gallagher’s leg. He couldn’t keep a small smile from pulling at his lips.

He heard Gallagher’s phone buzz. He pulled his knee away. Ian was reading the text and Mickey said, “Who's that? Your geriatric grandpa? He probably just got a refill of Viagra and is ready to finally get it up for you.” Ian turned to him and said, “No. It’s just my sister checking in.” “Oh, I am surprised the old geezer didn't invite you to stay over to keep you to himself. Can’t imagine that old faggot has a lot of options banging down his door. ”

“He did invite me over but I wanted to come over here." Mickey mocked him, pushing Gallagher to give him more; more to calm his jealousy, more to make him feel cared for: “I don’t know why you fuck with that old fuck. I mean his dick must be all shriveled and shit”. Ian simply sweetly replied, “I don’t anymore…Or I won’t anymore if you don’t want me to.” Gallagher waited for a response from Mickey but what the hell could Mickey say. He wasn’t a bitch. He wasn’t gonna beg Gallagher. So Ian continued, “But, I mean, you fuck with Angie so..." The sweet redheaded boy looked hurt as he said those words. He looked like he was begging Mickey to soothe him and tell him something to show him that this was more than what Mickey told him it was. There was a long pause and Mickey took a breath. Shit. “Not really. I mean she blew me or whatever but I didn’t even finish. Told her I was too drunk and I bolted.” _That’s all I can give you, Ian. I can’t do more…At least for now. I do care for you but don't push me. Please_. 

The redhead sprung across the couch and laid on top of Mickey. It had been enough. _God his weight feels good on me_. He got his lips really close to Mickey’s ear and started to grind his hips into Mickey’s crotch. Mickey began to grind his hips back into Ian's. He whispered into the brunette’s ear, “You didn’t want to fuck her because you wanted this cock, huh? You knew she couldn’t make you feel as good as I can. She can't fill you up like I do.” He began kissing Mickey's neck then jawline and then up to his ear. He kissed his earlobe and breathed hot air into his ear while he said, “I know you want this." He continued to grind down. Mickey was hard and his face was already getting flushed. _God why does he have to feel so fucking good_. “Yeah” was all Mickey said back. 

“Yeah what?”

“Yeah. I want your cock” Mickey moaned. He grabbed Mickey’s hand and placed it on his jeans so Mickey could feel the outline of Gallagher’s hardness. This redhead was on a mission. He knew Mickey. And he knew Mickey couldn’t give him more… unless it was related to fucking. So he pushed for what he hoped Mickey could give him - “I know you only want you to have my cock. You don’t want me giving it to anyone else. You want it all the time.” “Yeah”. Mickey squeezed Gallagher’s cock through his jeans.

"Well Mick. This is your cock. All yours. So tell me, who’s cock is this?" He panted, “s'Mine” as he was rutting his own cock against Gallagher’s strong thigh.

"What'd you say?"

"It's fucking mine. This cock in mine"

“Yes. Yes it is. You want it?”

“Yeah. I want it. In my bed. Now.”

“Let’s go.” They stood up and Mickey kissed him. Hard and passionate. Not like the sweet chaste kiss from before. He kept kissing him as he pushed the younger boy backwards down the hall to his room.

They got to his room and Gallagher slammed Mickey up against the wall and kissed him hard as he pinned his body underneath him. He bit Mickey’s lower lip and started biting down to his neck. Mickey moaned.

Gallagher ground down onto Mickey and Mickey pushed him back onto the bed and continued kissing him. _Mmmm, that mouth_. “Now.” Mickey said again. Gallagher took his shirt off and lifted his hips so Mickey could get his jeans off. Mickey took in the gorgeous sight below him. That chest, those abs, that fucking cock. Then he took his own clothes off and got back on top of him. He leaned down and started kissing him again. _I want to kiss you forever_. 

Suddenly the redhead regained control. He flipped them over so he was lying on top of Mickey. “This is mine” he said as he bit the brunette’s neck hard, just shy of hard enough to leave a mark. He kept kissing down Mickey’s body. _It is. It is yours, Ian_. 

“So you want my cock to be all yours? That means this cock (and he grabbed Mickey’s hard dick roughly) is mine.” He started to pump him hard. “Say it, Mick. Tell me your cock is mine.” _Fuck he feels so fucking good_. “It’s yours” he moaned.

He kept pumping Mickey’s cock as Mickey reached into his bedside table. He threw the lube at Ian. Ian flipped the lid open and was about to coat his fingers. “I’m fucking ready, firecrotch. Get in me.” _I need you. I need you now. I need to show you what I can't tell you. I’m yours. I’m fucking yours_. 

Gallagher coated his dick and teased Mickey with the tip pushing right at his entrance. “You want this? You want this, Mick?” Mickey panted, “Yeah. I want it”. Ian continued, “You want me?” “Yeah. I fuckin’ want you.”

Putting a little more pressure to his opening he said, “Tell me this ass is mine. You want me to fuck you good and hard then tell me it is mine. Come on. Say it. Say it’s mine”

“It’s yours.” He whimpered.

“Yeah it is.” With that he shoved all the way in. Hard. “Tell me again.” He barked at he started thrusting into the brunette. Having trouble focusing on getting words out, Mickey muttered “It’s yours.” 

“The louder you say it, the harder I fuck you. And I know you want me to fuck you good and hard.” He stopped moving inside of Mickey, waiting for him to respond. Mickey said nothing; he was too gone for words. Gallagher knew how to get what he wanted from him. The redhead pulled his dick out so just the head was in and suddenly he thrust in as far as he could, hard. He was right at Mickey’s sweet spot and he started pounding it good. “OH FUCK. RIGHT THERE” Mickey cried out.

“You want me to keep hitting that? Then you need to say whose ass this is”

“It’s yours. It’s fucking yours.” He was so close to cumming. Ian was ramming him fast and hard and so good. He felt so full. “It’s yours. Oh God. Please don’t stop! Please!” He was there just about to explode. “It’s yours! It’s yours. Fuck! I’m yours, Ian! I’m yours!” he said as he came on his stomach.

Did Ian just hear what he thought he did? He paused trying to decide if Mickey had really said that or not. Mickey quickly flipped them over and grabbed Gallagher’s hard cock. He lined himself up and sat down on it and started riding him, quickly picking up speed. Ian sat up so he was as close to Mickey as he could be. Plus, they could kiss this way while they kept fucking. 

Mickey was picking up speed and Ian was grunting with pleasure. Mickey smirked: “Now you tell me. Who rides you so good?” By this time, he was riding him fast and deep.

“You do”

Mickey continued, needing to know that old fuck was never getting back in the picture: “Who do you belong to?” He came crashing down on top Ian’s cock. Ian was so far gone, totally focused on chasing his own release.

Mickey needed an answer so he asked again, louder, “Who do you belong to?” and he came crashing down again on top Ian’s cock.

“You! I belong to you!”

“And who else?”

“No one. Just you. Oh fuck Mick. I am gonna cum!”

Mickey smiled just a bit and asked, “Whose are you, Ian? Tell me. Whose fucking are you?” and he was riding him hard and fast knowing the redhead was about to cum.

As Ian came deep and hard into Mickey, Ian cried, “I’m yours, Mick! Always!” Mickey could feel the warm fill him completely. He felt satiated and content. He leaned down and kissed Ian. He rolled off and they laid there contently silent for a while. Then Mickey brought his mouth on top of Ian’s and kissed him sweetly but passionately.

He smiled slyly at Ian and said into his mouth, “Pretty good sleepover, huh Gallagher?” “Best I’ve ever been to” He replied. Mickey laid his head on Ian’s chest, lulled by his heartbeat and his warmth. Ian kissed the top of Mickey head. They laid there for who knows how long just holding on to what had just happened. They had known this was how they felt about each other for a while but hearing it out loud made it all the more real. For the first time in his pathetic life, Mickey felt loved and he felt hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t fucked for life.


End file.
